1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fans, and particularly to a fan with a failure detecting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in today's highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. Typically, fans are used to facilitate removal of heat in computers. The fans must be running stably, so as to prevent the device from becoming unstable or being damaged. If the fans in the computers run unstably or even cease running, heat generated from the CPUs will not be dissipated on time and will ruin the CPUs.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a fan with a failure detecting function.